


Home, Home, Home

by princx_andromeda



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-TRoS, i will take this ship to my grave, you can't convince me they aren't canon okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princx_andromeda/pseuds/princx_andromeda
Summary: Tomorrow, the Galaxy will need its generals. They have been at war for too long, and Finn is afraid they won't know how to stop. But tonight, he's content right where he is.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	Home, Home, Home

The war is over. The galaxy is, for the moment, at peace. There is an uncertain air to the celebration, no one can quite believe it’s all over. Finn hasn’t stopped moving since he broke Poe out of that cell, and it feels strange to stop now. He feels like he’s missing something, even as everyone around him celebrates. 

Rey is sitting in Red Five alone, and he can feel that she wants to stay that way. She’s been through a lot, so he gives her space. Chewie and Lando are in the Falcon, the only two of their crew of five left. He can’t find Poe, though. 

He pushes through the crowd, accepting praise and hugs and well wishes from his fellow Rebel Scum. Rose stops him to chat for a moment, but she lets him go when she notices Connix making eyes at her from across the crowd. Finn keeps moving. He passes D’Acy and her wife snuggled close together, Jannah and her platoon drinking heavily. He finally finds Poe in the hangar bay, elbow deep in an X-Wing. 

“General Dameron.” 

Poe sits up, wiping his arm across his sweaty forehead. It leaves behind a streak of grease, and Finn’s heart pounds harder. “General- Finn.” 

Finn frowns, peering up into the guts of the ship. “You know there's a celebration going on out there, right?” 

Poe sighs, turning a tool Finn has no hopes of identifying over in his hands. “Feels weird to be celebrating,” he says. Finn nods, then takes a deep breath. They’ve been skirting around this thing for so long, only now they have time to speak it. 

“How about you and I go have a private celebration?” he asks. Poe inhales sharply, then nods and throws the tool aside. 

“Sounds like a plan.” 

They go back to Poe’s room. Finn settles uneasily into a chair while Poe goes to get cleaned off. Finn has been in here before, but he’s never thought to really look at it. It’s the same as Finn’s room, really- just a bed, a ‘fresher, and a desk with a rolling chair. It’s not even decorated, they don’t spend enough time in their rooms to matter. The bed has a Yavin 4 style quilt thrown over it, though. Something if home. Finn has never had even that much. Finn doesn’t have a family name. 

The ‘fresher door slides open, and Finn stands up. Poe smiles at him, running a hand through his wet hair. “Hey,” Poe says, voice soft. 

“Hi.” 

They settle onto the bed. The quilt is nice. Poe drapes an arm over Finn’s shoulder, and Finn leans close to him. Poe smells nice, Finn notices. He lays his head on Poe’s chest. They don’t talk at first, content in being still for a change. 

Poe pulls away first, clearing his throat. Finn sits up, feeling drowsy and off-center. “What were you going to say to Ray?” Poe asks, voice rough. Finn frowns. 

“You’re still on that?” 

Poe shrugs, glancing away. Realization settles over Finn all at once. 

“You’re jealous.”  
“Not for the reason you think,” Poe says. “I don’t think I liked that there was something you wanted to tell her that you couldn’t say to me.” 

Finn frowns. “So you didn’t think-” 

“You thought that I thought that you were in love with her,” Poe says, and Finn nods.

“I was going to tell her that I think I’m force sensitive,” he confesses. Poe raises an eyebrow. 

“Was- was that a secret?” he asks.

“I thought it was.” 

Poe just laughs at that, so Finn keeps going. “I want to train with her. Or for her to train me, I guess. I think that’s why I was so upset that she was training while we were off risking our lives, I thought she wasn’t doing enough. I thought, since I was putting off training to go fight, she should too, but I was wrong.” 

Poe nods, reaching out to take Finn’s hand. “I think it’s a great idea,” he says softly. Finn swallows hard. He suddenly can’t look at Poe. “Hey.” 

Finn looks up, and Poe is smiling slightly, face soft and open. Finn smiles back, squeezing Poe’s hand. 

Finn never had a family, never knew this thing they called love. But looking into Poe’s eyes, he thinks he knows it now. His heart beats faster. Poe leans in close, and Finn closes the gap between them.  
Tomorrow, the galaxy will need its generals. They have been at war for too long, Finn is afraid they won’t know how to stop. Tomorrow, they will begin to rebuild what they’ve lost. But tonight, Finn is content to be kissing Poe, here in this little room curled up under a quilt that smells like home. 

Maybe, someday, Finn will get to see that home with Poe, but right now all they need is each other. Finn has never felt more at home.


End file.
